Question: Evaluate the following expression when $y = 5$ and $x = 6$. $6$ $y$ $ + 8$ $x$ $ - 7$
Substitute $5$ for ${y}$ and $6$ for ${x}$ $ = 6{(5)} + 8{(6)} - 7 $ $ = 30 + 48 - 7 $ $ = 71$